The invention relates to pool stairs.
Swimming pools include a set of stairs to allow swimmers to get out of the pool. The stairs typically are made of either fiberglass, plastic, or steel, and are typically installed into the pool at the time of construction. There are also plastic or fiberglass stairs which can be inserted into the pool sometime after the pool is completed.